Dare me to say it
by Krinkle
Summary: A cutesy... 6 chapter story. Please review, since people found my last summary too forceful. As an addition, I do write because I love to, but it is very easy to get caught up in current events when you don't have motivation to continue. Xoxo
1. Paint

**I don't know if you guys actually understand this or not, but I really do rely on reviews to continue my writing so I know people ACTUALLY want to read my things. I see the numbers, at some point I had close to 430 readers in one day, and not a single review was posted. Seriously, I need reviews to keep on writing. **

**Anyways, here's another story… I decided I have a better audience so far for my GABBY stories, so I will use this plot in NCIS form. **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine, I really don't even feel this to be necessary. **

"Okay Gibbs, we ARE going to play a game. You cannot get out of this one!" Abigail Sciuto said stubbornly.

"Fine Abby, what game are you making me play?" Gibbs asked. He could use the distraction from his lack of cases.

"Truth or Dare… but the dares are my favourite part… so it must be a 5 dare before 1 truth type thing. So since I decided the game, you get to dare first." Gibbs wasn't exactly pleased at the idea of Abby deciding dares for him, but he decided to give her one that was on the forefront of his mind for a while.

"Alright, I dare you to not drink CafPOW! for an entire work day, actually, no CafPOW! Or caffeine." He said feeling like he wasn't going to be too hard on her.

"Gibbs, you cut straight to the chase don't you? Can I have one last sip?" Abby asked sadly, but Gibbs shook his head and removed the cup from her. HE gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he would be back a little later.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME FLYS WHEN YOU WRITE FICS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Gibbs walked in around lunch time to take Abby out for some food, but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked further into her lab and noticed her staring listlessly at a computer screen.

"Abby, are you alright?"

"Gibbs! This is torture… I can't function. I have a headache the size of Bert's mom, and my stomach is about to eat me!" Abby said frustrated.

"Abbs, let's go out for lunch, you have 11 more hours until the day ends. I will let you even pick the place. That was the difficult part, you just have to ride out the rest of the day." He said while grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Why is everything going to slow Gibbsy?"

"Because you're normally going 300 miles-per-hour." He grabbed her hand and led her out of her lab to go and get some Italian food.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME FLYS WHEN YOU ARE WRITING FOR GABBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gibbs, I have another 7 hours, and you are going to wait it out with me. Let's grab some bangers and mash and head back to my place." Abby said as she walked out the NCIS doors with him.

"That is fine, what do you want to do at your place?" He asked.

"We are going to paint!"

"I am just not going to ask and wait to see when we get there."

~~~~~~~~~SHORT TIME LAPSE~~~~~~~

Abby set the bag of food down on her coffee table which was the only thing left in her living room.

"Abby, where is all of your furniture?"

"We are painting the walls for the next 6 hours."

"Okay… do you have rollers and what not?"

"Oh no Jethro, not like that. Since when do I do anything the traditional way? We are going to have fun with this. I bought neon glow in the dark paint… we are going to make a mess, and call it a job well done." Abby said throwing her head back and laughing.

Abby left to grab a few painters tarps to put on her floor and the paint buckets. She handed Gibbs a bucket of red paint and he started to do something that looked a lot like finger painting.

"Gibbs, you're doing it all wrong. First thing, you cannot be wearing that much clothes to do this. The button up and pants have to go." Gibbs obeyed Abby, and was soon standing in her living room in his boxers and a undershirt. Abby quickly did the same thing, in a pair of skully boxers and her bra. "Next, you have to paint like this," she grabbed a handful of paint and threw it at a unsuspecting Gibbs.

"You missed the wall Abbs." He said when he looked down at his shirt seeing a bunch of paint.

"No, this is how you do it. My friend Sarah is an artist, and this is how she paints, it's a study of body movement. Trust me, there will be plenty on the walls." After comprehending what Abby was saying, Gibbs quickly threw a bunch of red paint at her.

In rebuttal, Abby sent a bunch of blue paint at him. Paint was flying back and forth, Gibbs ran out of red after Abby was on her second bucket, and he grabbed green. They continued their battle using up all of the pink, green, blue, red, and yellow. At that point they were using the paint stuck on them to throw at each other and eventually Abby gave up on grabbing it and just threw herself at Gibbs. They landed in a thud against the dark grey walls of her apartment, and it left a lovely print on her wall. Gibbs decided to flip her around and push her up against the wall leaving an imprint right next to his.

He couldn't help himself, he leaned over and put his hands on both sides of her head and kissed the very corner of her mouth. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him while resting her ear right under his paint covered heart. She kissed him then, short and sweet, and then used both of her hand to create a heart in the middle of their body prints.

Gibbs looked at the clock on his phone and said, "How about a CafPOW! Abbs? We can even go looking like this as long as you put a shirt on." She smiled and grabbed his hand, their half-eaten food left forgotten on the coffee table.


	2. Hair

Chapter 2 (NCIS)

The next day Abby walked into work happier than her normal ecstatic about life persona. She was skipping. Though not completely unusual, it is always a good sign to see Abby happy. The reason she was so happy was known partly by Gibbs, and partly only herself. First, she was extremely excited she and Gibbs kissed, like actually kissed. No awkward speeches of how they always wanted to do that, just couldn't grow a pair, it just happened, and the world continued spinning. Secondly, it was her turn to dare, and it was going to be good.

As soon as Abby reached the basement, she sent Gibbs a message suggesting he meet her in the Lab. Not even 10 minutes later, Gibbs had arrived through the door with a CafPOW! in hand prepared for whatever was going to be thrown at him. Before he was even able to fully hand her the caffeine sugar drink, it had already spewed out of her mouth.

"I dare you to get a mohawk and keep it at full staff the entire week. I want it died red and black stripes. You are in dire need of a haircut anyway, I figured might as well have fun with it before you shaved it all off. " Gibbs was going to protest, but he knew that the contract he signed when agreeing to play this extreme game of truth or dare was going to be quite frankly… extreme, so he dropped it.

"Fine, but you are coming with me to do this Abbs." He said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

~~~~~~I'VE COME TO REALLY ENJOY THESE TIME LAPSE-Y THINGYS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby rode with Gibbs to the hair salon Kaleidoscope that they were heading to, a specialty hair stylist that did Abby and all of her subgenre friends' hair. They were stuck at a red light, and Abby reached over to grab Gibbs' hand and hold on to it to ensure he wasn't entirely too pissed about the whole Mohawk thing. He squeezed her fingers in return and kissed her knuckles before continuing on their journey.

Right before Gibbs sat down in the black hair cutting chair, he realized how long his hair had actually gotten, and his Mohawk was going to stand up to be a good 5 inches or so. He wasn't nervous, he just wished it wasn't something so ridiculous.

He talked to Abby the entire time, she would occasionally giggle, but he refused to look in the mirror until after it was done.

Eventually he could feel the tugging ended, and he knew it was done, and the girl wearing neon dreads and goggles stepped back and clapped her hands together.

"Abby, you are so lucky to have a guy as awesome as this man right here!"

"I know Violet. Okay Gibbs, you can look now. Don't worry the fee is on me." Gibbs turned in his chair, and quietly groaned at the way he looked.

"Abbs, you're lucky I love you enough to do this."

"I know Jethro. Now let's go! I want to take you out for drinks…"

~~~~~~~~~~~LMAO GIBBS HAS A MULTICOLOURED MOHAWK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gibbshhhh, I really like your har! I just don't get WHY nobody else would hair their cut so I could play a GAME!" Abby slurred after her umpteenth shot.

"Abby, it's time to get you home, let's go."

"Nahh, I think I will just sleep here" Abby yawned, crawled on top of the bar they were sitting at and fell asleep. Gibbs sighed, picked her up and paid the bartender, then took her to his car. She can sleep in his guest room tonight.

~~~~~ZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~SCHLEEPY ABBY~~~~~~ZZZZZZZZ~~~~~

"Abby, wake up! You have to help me put this mess up." Gibbs said while handing Abby a few aspirin and some water.

"Hush Gibbs, no need to yell." She said while crawling in to his arms. After dozing off another 20 minutes in Gibbs' arms, the meds started kicking in, and she was prepared to start her day. "Alright, let's get this thing going!" And she was back to her normal self.

"Ouch! Abby, more careful please…" Gibbs yelped when she was combing styling wax through his hair.

"Sorry, almost done… THERE, viola!" Abby smiled proudly at the now fully erect Mohawk "Okay let's go, it's a lovely Wednesday, we can do this."

~~~~ZOOM ZOOM~~~~~CAR~~~~ZOOMZOOM~~~~~~

"Holy shi-" Tony said mouth wide open… Ziva and McGee quickly snapped their head toward the entrance and saw the strangest sight ever…

Gibbs quickly smacked each member of his team, kissed Abby on the cheek, and sat at his desk. Tony spent the next 4 hours trying to figure out the many ways Abby could've convinced Gibbs to get the Red and black monstrosity on his head.

Gibbs had to think of some way to get Abby back for this… something cruel and embarrassing, but nothing too much.

~~~~~~~LOTS OF TIME I'M NOT TYPING A FULL WEEK OF EVENTS~~~~~~~

Gibbs was so glad to be rid of the hideous and time consuming Mohawk, but he knew Abby missed it dearly. He doesn't think she understands how hard it is for criminals and victims to take him seriously with the wall of black and red mocking his every move.

"Gibbs, I miss it so much…" Abby said with a very distinct pout on.

"I think you will be okay Abby, you still got me." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a light kiss to her nose. She noticed how much more often he seems to be doing this ever since the paint incident, but now, it was getting more intimate. Softer, yet forceful. She had no clue what was next, but not knowing was what seemed to be exciting her.

"Can we go to your place tonight? I could use some boat time or something…. Maybe some homemade Gibbs food."

"Anything for you Abbs, anything." He said smiling while ushering her out of the Lab and into his car. They had been carpooling more and more often, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.


	3. Voice

**Sorry, I know it's been a while, but it's that time of year again: almost exams and all of my teachers realized that they didn't complete a lot of stuff on their syllabi, ergo; they assign it all in the same week. But I'm doing my laundry, and listening to The Dresden Dolls (I highly recommend you look them up—plus Brian Viglione and Amanda Palmer are amazing.) so I have some downtime. Away we go:**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to see the point in writing this: I obviously wouldn't be here if I owned it.**

Gibbs was waiting for the elevator to creep to Abby's lab, it had been a week and a half since he shaved his hideous Mohawk and it was about time for a new dare. He had been thinking about something he could give her for the past few days, and it just dawned on him which would be the most difficult for her to do.

"Hey Jethro!" Abby yelled over her extraordinarily loud music. She wiggled around her machines, occasionally pressing buttons, and he just watched her in awe.

"I know what your new dare is going to be." Abby physically perked up; glad he was continuing their game.

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked giving him a sultry glance, and then strutting up to him to graze her hands along his stomach up to the back of his neck.

"No talking for 3 days, starting now… none." He then handed her a Lisa Frank themed unicorn themed notepad and walked away. She flipped open the first page, and in his handwriting it said 'No talking hot stuff.'

It had been 3 hours, and Abby almost slipped 4 times already. Tony and Ziva came down asking for the DNA analysis results, and twice Ducky came over for conversation. Only 2 more hours, and she could leave work to the quiet loneliness of her home. She turned up her music two times louder and continued working her machines and signing to Bert.

When those hours finally passed, Abby was very ready to go home, and watch a movie. She shut down each and every one of her machines, and kissed them goodbye, and was out the door in a flash. She pulled up to her apartment, and walked inside. She smiled at hers and Gibb's intertwined body silhouette on the wall, and continued to the kitchen to set her keys down.

As soon as Abby got to the kitchen, she almost screamed because Gibbs was already sitting there with a warm cup of coffee.

'Gibbs! You scared the shit out of me!' She signed.

'I had to make sure you, my darling, weren't cheating on our dare. How about I make dinner, and I will play a song that always makes me think of you.'

'Yes, please to both.' Gibbs walked over to her iPod dock, and plugged his iPod in. 'Samson' by Regina Spektor started playing, and Gibbs walked over to her fridge to dig out the groceries he brought earlier. He cooked a simple meal, spaghetti with tomato sauce, but he made it even better than you could imagine it to be.

A song by Johnny Cash then came on, and Gibbs offered his hand to her, whom she gladly took, and they began dancing. He swayed her back and forth and her head rested on his chest sweetly. The songs changed, but they remained together swaying slightly and just enjoying each other's warmth. He kissed her nose when he realized how badly he had to pee, and he walked away.

Abby went over to the couch and curled up with a blanket realizing how cold her feet were. Gibbs came back and sat next to Abby.

'This has been fun Jethro,' she signed

'Yes, I have enjoyed myself quite a bit, I think I will stay here tonight, where are your extra sheets so I can put them on the couch?'

'Dirty. Just sleep with me.'

'Thought you'd never ask.'

'Not what I meant, Gibbs. But if you want, I would be totally up for that.'

'Too soon Abbs.'

'It's been 10 years in the making.'

'Not like this, but I will share with you.'

'Yay! We get to cuddle?'

'Sure.'

And with that Gibbs followed Abby to her room, and as she went to remove her make up in the bathroom, he toed off his shoes and socks, stepped out of his pants and pulled off his shirt. He was already in bed when Abby returned, and she silently joined him at his side and rested her head on his chest. Before either of them realized it, they had both dozed off.

Abby's alarm clock went off and she started getting ready for the day, but she realized even more of how bad Gibbs' dare was. It was the weekend. In horror she trudged downstairs.

'Good Morning lovely." Gibbs signed immediately

'Fuck you Leroy Jethro Gibbs!' She signed angrily.

'What?'

'The weekend… really?' Gibbs just snickered and put the pancakes he was making onto a plate for her.


	4. PJS

**Finals are coming up, and then I will be going on a prolonged vacation so I felt I should man up and try to finish this story so I don't leave you guys hanging too much. Also, a girl at a school in my neighborhood went missing, and it would be great if we could make this statewide search expand more. This is the website you can find the information about her: (remove spaces after every "/")**

**http:/ / forums/ ?topic=11256.0 **

**Please help us, there are many people in pain over this story, and open abduction cases get harder and harder to solve, and less likely to crack the longer you wait. PLEASE help give this girl a fighting chance. Post it in your Facebook status, email it, text it, Myspace, Fanfiction, I don't care, just please help. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"Gibbs!" Abby said running towards the open arms of her 'special' lieutenant. "I've missed you, I'm so glad you were able to close that case upstate."

"Missed you too." He said accepting her bear hug and returning it full vigor and spinning her around playfully. "Tony, Zi, and McGee I all gave the rest of the day off… so after I enter in the rest of this paperwork we can go home and rest."

"Are we going to really rest?" Abby asked hinting him of her ulterior motives.

"Yes, I'm tired, and we are waiting for the right time for that later. I will see you in an hour or so."

Gibbs took his leave and Abby sped up her already fast progress on the other cases she had to help with.

Abby laid her head back against Gibbs' seat rest. Thinking about when to introduce her new dare to the man driving the car she was in.

"what's on your mind Abbs?"

"Nothing, I am just thinking."

"A thousand miles a minute might I add. What is it?" He asked taking a hold of her hand.

"I miss my brother Gibbs." She decided to mention one of the bajillion things on her mind at the time.

"Do you want to go visit him?" He asked, knowing he could easily take the next exit to get there.

"Yes, I think so. Can we stop real quick first at the gas station across from there first?"

"Of course." This was one of the few truly sensitive subjects for Abby, much like Kelly and Shannon for Gibbs.

Jethro pulled over at the 4-pump gas station and Abby ran inside with a 10 he gave her. He knew exactly what she wanted. Abby emerged 2 minutes later with a Thank You bag. She pulled out a Reeses and ate one cup, giving the other to Gibbs. He pulled across to St. Peter's Graveyard. He sat in the car and watched Abby sit criss-crossed before her brother's grave. She started animatedly talking to the stone, but you could see it got slower as she went. After a few minutes Gibbs walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Jason, I promised I would look after her 10 years ago, and she is still doing great. Though she needs more sleep." Gibbs looked over at the sad smile on Abby's face. "Ducky says hello, and work is going swimmingly." Gibbs recapped all of the past events of the last 2 months for the cold stone inscribed with Jason G. Sciuto [1969-2008]_ 'A truly wonderful man, with the ambitions to support the world.' _

Abby stopped reminiscing on her brother's unfortunate death, and began retelling stories of their past. After another 30 minutes, Abby walked back to the car. Gibbs remained.

"I really do love her Jason, and I know you know that." Gibbs touched the stone, laid down three pennies right beside Abby's gift: A new picture of her, this time with Gibbs and his goofy Mohawk, and a small heart shaped stone she bought at the gas station. Jason was able to support his two deaf parents when he and Abby were both young with the few pennies he made a day. Jason built an empire in the retail business, and was doing fantastic up to his dying day. Gibbs walked back to the car and started it.

"Thanks Jethro." Abby said happily, feeling better after talking with her brother.

"Anytime Abbs." Gibbs gunned it for the house, and smiled inwardly. Ischemic Heart Disease was what did him in, but he battled for as long as he could. They walked into Gibbs' home and set their stuff down in the foyer. Abby went out of her way to lock the door and then turn to tightly hold Gibbs around his abdomen.

"Why do you always leave?" She asked softly.

"To help other people move on, but I will always come back." He said then kissed the top of her head. "Can we have naptime now? I'm exhausted." Gibbs and Abby crawled into bed, and he lazily drew circles into her bare lower back.

"Wakey-wakey, Abbs." The special agent said shaking Abigail awake. "I made dinner."

"I have a dare for you."

"No good morning sunshine?"

"It's 9:00 at night, so no. Now back to this dare. We are having a pajama day tomorrow, and you are wearing your pajamas." She said stubbornly.

"What pajama day?" he asked confused.

"I sent it out in an email a week ago."

"Okay, that wouldn't be too much of a problem, but… I don't wear pajamas." Gibbs said gesturing to his attire of blue boxers and white v-neck undershirt.

"I know. That's what you're wearing. That's why it's a dare." He gave her a skeptical look, "if it makes things better, I'm wearing my pajamas."

"And that is?" She pointed to the corner where she had her outfit set out for tomorrow. It was his blue striped button down, and socks. "You minx." He said covering her body with his and kissing her fervently. Eventually their heavy petting/ make out session had to end because they were both extremely hungry and the food smelled great.

Gibbs woke up in the morning to shower feeling the bed cold next to him, he knew Abby was a morning person, but he normally woke up first. He noticed the adjoining bathroom door was open, and the sound of Abby singing filled the air just like the excessive amount of steam she was causing. He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, and Abby noticed him.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." She said while leaning out of the corner of the shower to kiss his toothpaste covered lips.

"You're naked." He said stating a fact.

"Yep, and you love it. I still don't understand why you won't just sleep with me yet. If I didn't notice your friend down there, I would feel very self-conscious." Jethro chuckled and finished spitting the remaining toothpaste out of his mouth.

"Too soon Abby girl. Now, am I allowed to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt to get to work?"

"Yes you may." Abby turned off the bathroom and climbed out of the shower, "can you pass me that towel?" she said pointing at the towel rack on the other end of the wall.

"Please, I am a man, and can only practice so much willpower." Abby dried herself off and slipped on a pair of silk black boy short underwear, and her black sports bra. She then slipped on Gibbs' shirt, and a pair of skeleton pajama bottoms to leave the house in.

"Tony, nice boxer-briefs," Abby yelled as she got in the building wearing the button down and skeleton socks. Tony was walking around wearing a tight-fitting pair of underwear, and that was it. Ziva was at the desk across from him, wearing a pair of yoga pants and sports bra. McGee sat at his desk wearing a long pair of flannel pajamas and a long sleeve shirt.

"Nice underwear Abby!" Tony yelled in return.

At this point no one questioned why Gibbs and Abby almost always showed up at work together, so Gibbs continued to his desk, wearing his 'pajamas'.

'At least you get to see my ass all day Jethro.' Abby signed to him from across the room. She turned around to taunt him all the way to the elevator.

**I hope you like it. It's a little bit longer, and lingers on the depressing parts, but it's still kind of cutesy, and a lot a bit crazy toward the end. Please review, and please refer to the top of the page to help find Samantha Parker.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Tell

**Sorry for the delay, I sometimes get caught up in my life I have to be present for. Please, please, please review, I could use the motivation to keep up with this story… that I am really enjoying by the way.**

**Disclaimer: What is the actual function of this? I DON'T OWN THE SHOW NCIS, MARK HARMON, or any of the rest of the cast I love so much.**

"Gibbs! I just realised something !" A certain forensic scientist said excitedly.

"What would that be, sexy mama?" Gibbs asked wrapping his arm around Abby. She had stayed the night with Jethro, but no, they did not have sex.

"Jethro," she playfully slapped his chest, "you feeling frisky? You have been mighty unsuitable for any sort of public interaction lately."

"It's a good thing we are not in public then." He said while kissing the shell of her ear. "Anyways, what was it you were going to tell me?" she leant back against his broad chest.

"Oh yeah, it's Friday!" Abby excitedly squealed.

"Abbs, and why is that so exciting?" He asked incredulously.

"It's date night." Gibbs decided to keep up with the façade and pretend he didn't remember that it was Friday. He knew in reality, she was the one forgetting something, and he was going to have a helluva lot of fun reminding her.

"Abby, I have a request."

"And what would that be Jethro?"

"Can we switch turns? You get this dare today, and I get the truth afterwards?"

"Maybe I want to be dared." She said fake frowning.

"If you really wanted to, then I will dare you outside of the game, or after the truth… but I… it's important for something." Gibbs held her gaze, "Please?"

"Fine. Let me tell you now, though, you are going to regret switching." She said, leaving the room to get dressed. "It's 6:30, we need to get ready for work. Oh, and I already know my dare: sleep with me."

"Abby," He sighed frustrated, "Can that not wait for just a little while?"

"Fine, I dare you to tell the entire office, including Vance, that we are together. No more sideways glances, I don't want them questioning, I want them to know."

"Alright, I will."

Gibbs went into work that day, Abby sat at his desk, wanting to watch the incoming admission. Gibbs waited another 10 minutes for Tony to walk in fashionably late, as always.

"Dinozzo, David, Mcgee! Here, now." All three of his agents quickly came into the centre of the bullpen. "Abby and I, are seeing each other. We concluded we no longer want you guys constantly guessing where we are going. Mcgee, stop scowling, and Dinozzo, for the love of god, shut your mouth." He then walked upstairs, but Abby remained.

"What is he doing now" she mumbled under her breath before being barraged with questions from the team she loved so dearly.

"When did you guys officially start going out?" Ziva asked immediately.

"2 months I think… depends on what counts as official."

"How's he like in bed?" Tony questioned.

"Sex? I wouldn't know. He's a cuddly sleeper though."

Then all of a sudden the emergency intercom made the buzzing noise showing it's activity. Before she knew it, Abby heard Gibbs' voice: _Abigail Sciuto and I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are in a relationship._

Abby's gasp was barely audible over the sound of the rest of the building erupting in laughter or perceptible confusion.

"Who needs Facebook, when you have Gibbs so subtly tells the world." Tony laughed quietly.

Abby thought she would be more embarrassed by this sudden outburst, but in all honesty, she was relieved. She was so glad that she would no longer get funny glances whenever Gibbs touched her from the current interns. Instead she would just get a 'knowing' look.

Gibbs came downstairs and stood about five feet away from Abby, staring her directly in the eye.

"I told Vance. He approves, just nothing inappropriate in the building." He said quietly. Gibbs, for once, was unsure of himself. Had he crossed her personal boundary?

Abby walked over to him, due to her tall boots, almost looking at him eye to eye, and kissed him. She poured out how glad she was to be his into the movements of her lips.

"Happy 11 year anniversary, Abbs." He whispered into her ear while reaching for something behind him. He pulled a cup off his desk with a heart on the straw.

"You didn't forget?" She asked confused.

"Of course not, our anniversary, and your birthday are the two most important dates I feel the need to remember." He looked at her with his lopsided smile, and her heart melted a little more. "I'll pick you up at 7, dress casually."

Abby had a busy work day considering her workload being so low. She had people constantly asking different questions about her relationship with Gibbs. A lot of the time, the only answer she could give the nosy people, was _It's just nice_. She went home at 5 to start getting ready for whatever they were doing tonight.

Abby threw on a pair of low hanging black cargo pants, and a red tank-top (in honour of the approaching summer). Instead of her normal combat boots, she pulled on a pair of grey converses. Her normally high pig-tails were braided low and hung around her neck. Abby toned down her normally heavy makeup for some mascara, and bright red lipstick.

Gibbs knocked at her door, and Abby opened it to see her boyfriend standing there in casual cotton t-shirt and a pair of light washed jeans. She grabbed a hold of his hand as he led her down the steps of her apartment to his car.

"Where are we going Jethro?" She asked when he pulled out of her street.

"To the park of course, Abby girl."

"The park is the other direction though…"

"Yes, we are going to a different one. Trust me, it's much prettier. I brought the auxiliary cord out of your car, and charged the iPod you left at home. I'm giving you free range over music… just nothing to ear-splitting please." He placed his hand on Abby's thigh and made small figure eights over her legs.

'Scream' by the Misfits accompanied the rest of the ride to the park. When they arrived, Abby noticed two things. One, there were a lot of dogs. Two, there was a lot more green and trees than she was used to.

"What are we doing here Gibbs?"

"Well, first, we are going to eat dinner at this picnic bench," he gestured at a bench while pulling a box of pizza and a six pack of beer from his trunk, "Then, I'm buying you a dog."

"Wha-"

"I know how torn up you were when you couldn't keep Jethro, and McGee ended up with custody over him, but I own a house, the dog can live with me."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed and jumped up into his arms as soon as he put down their food and drinks.

Gibbs had ordered a mega-veggie pizza from Mellow Mushroom, Abby's favourite type of pizza, and she happily ate as much as she could.

"Alright Abby, truth: Do you love me?" Abby was taken aback by the sudden abruptness of the question. She was unsure of how to answer because, of course she loved him, but how would he respond to that?

"More than you know." She whispered.

"I love you so much Abigail. I really do, I just want to make sure you are prepared to hear that from me. I feel a tighter bond to you than almost all of my wives, and at this point, just as strong of a bond as I had with Shannon. You mean so much to me." To most it would sound like a proposal, but Abby knew exactly what he wanted at the moment.

"I love you too, Jethro." She whispered before lowering her lips onto his.

Before they could get too involved, Abby pulled away. "You promised me a dog, I expect you to maintain that promise." She smiled, and dragged him by his hand toward a fenced in area of puppies.

Abby spent 3 seconds looking at all of them before pointing out one in the centre.

"I need that one; he's the one for me." The woman supervising picked up the puppy and handed it to the happy couple. "Hi Duke." She smiled.

"Here's the information and certification for him, he's a Great Dane mix… he's going to be a very big boy."

"Welcome to the family boy." Gibbs said while watching Abby rub his stomach ferociously.

**Keep going? If yes, review. Give me some ideas!**


	6. Roomies

**You guys have been AH-FREAKING-MAZING! I love how many people reviewed, and I want to thank each and every reviewer: NKOTBROCKS2007, Stormygrl0804, A for Antechinus, Woodenbear, deidi, NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan, mj, Rosethorn, girlygirl74, EyerishEyes, stareagle, STLFAN, srushton24, snapeygirl, pjrybicki, sunnyheart08, mouzymou. You guys rock. Everyone that alerted of any sort, thank you also. So as requested, I am going to continue this story until you are begging me to stop.**

"Jethro! Duke needs a new bed… he outgrew his old one." Abby said while throwing the soft foam Frisbee for Duke to catch.

"Why does he keep growing Abbs?" He groaned. It had been only 3 months and 5 beds later Gibbs was going to be broke by the end of that dogs growth spurt.

Duke got excited knowing Gibbs had acknowledged him, so he ran over and sat directly next to Jethro on the front porch, patiently waiting to get pet. As hard as he tried, Gibbs wasn't able to resist long, and lifted his hand to Dukes head.

"See Duke! I told you Daddy loves you." Abby said happily as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"No Abby, I love YOU. Duke is just a rapidly growing piece of baggage that comes with you." He said smirking.

"I love you too… but you love Duke also. He's family Gibbs! You have to raise him right, play catch with him or something."

"Abbs, he is not a kid, he is a dog."

"That you love?" She was persistent.

"Yes that I love very much, but not nearly as much as I love my gorgeous girlfriend. Better?" He asked exasperated. Abby laughed and went inside to put on her pajamas.

"I have a dare Abby…" Gibbs said coming into the bedroom while she pulled her shirt on.

"Gibbs, we already ended the game, but go ahead, shoot." Abby slid on her fuzzy black socks that had no purpose but to make her slide on the hardwood.

"Move in with me? Half of your stuff is already lying around the house, and your lease ends in a little less than a month. I want to wake up to you with your sleepy smile on your face every morning." He said sincerely.

"I would love to." She said simply. "Now, I'd like to dance." Abby got up and went down the stairs to turn the stereo she brought into Gibbs' house up loud.

"What do you want for dinner Abbs?" Gibbs asked while trying to avoid a sliding, dancing Abby. "You look ridiculous." He said eyeing the way she played the air guitar and slid across the hallway as though she were skateboarding.

"Umm… I think I would like you to make me some pasta." She giggled and she slid up to him and innocently pressed her lips to his.

Gibbs and Abby lay in bed after an eventful night, talking about everything and nothing. There were no boundaries or secrets between these two lovers.

"Tony wants to come over tomorrow." Abby mumbled against Gibbs' chest.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, why?"

"To visit his favourite god-dog and to tell us something he claims to be important." Duke looked up from the foot of the bed, but quickly laid his head back down and resumed sleeping.

"So we are going to spend three hours talking about his revelation of Ziva cheating at Scrabble on the iPhone? And why the hell do we need a new bed for Duke if he sleeps in our bed?"

"Will you stop acting so stubborn? You never know Tony may actually say something good. Duke just wants a bed that fits him."

"Duke can have the guest room." He grumbled.

"He gets lonely." She pouted. Jethro couldn't help but kiss the frown off her face.

"Good night sweetheart." He said as she tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder.

Abby woke Gibbs up later than normal, and dragged him downstairs to help her make blueberry pancakes. Before Abby was able to get the first pancake out of the pan, Tony and Ziva walked in.

"Hey guys! Want some pancakes?" Abby asked without turning around. "Gibbs is in the bathroom, take a seat."

"Umm, hi Abby, no thank you, we ate before we got here." Ziva said casually.

"Abby! You didn't hug me good morning." Tony whined. Gibbs walked in and before saying anything, took the offered spatula from Abby, who was already squeezing the life out of Tony and Ziva.

"Morning Boss." Tony said. "Sooo I'm just going to go ahead and get what I wanted to say out of the way before I die of nervousness. ZivaandIaredating. I know that it's breaking rule 12, but we figured since you and Abby were together that the rules were bendable, and we could maybe tell you." Abby immediately squealed and jumped up and down with Tony and Ziva.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked gesturing toward the living room so they could talk temporarily in private. "How long?"

"7 months…" That got him a head smack that was sure to leave his ears ringing for the rest of the day.

"Do you love her?" Gibbs asked softer, well as soft as Gibbs can be.

"Yes very much so, more than anything."

"Good, then you won't screw her over in the field when you decide to get noble and try to protect her ass." Gibbs patted Tony on the back, leaving him stunned in the living room.


End file.
